totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimecho
Chimecho is a Psychic pokemon introduced in Generation III. It evolves from Chingling when leveled up during the nighttime while being very happy. Misdreavous525 ﻿'Season 1'-Chimecho evolved from Chingling in Episode 5. Chimecho finished in 22nd place after a misunderstanding when Clefable was drowning and Chimecho was performing CPR on her, Purugly saw that and told everyone that they were kissing. '''Season 2-'''Chimecho was the co-host of the aftermath w/ Blissey. this season, the two of them were awfully arrogant. '''Season 3-'''Chimecho was still arrogant as in from TPA until Blissey's elimination in Episode 6, and from then he became nicer again to stay alive. Chimecho was voted off in Episode 16 after costing his team the challenge in Italy and disclosing infortmation about Ambipom's alliance and relationship with Weavile. He finished 62nd place. '''Season 4-'''Chimecho didn't qualify for TPL so he's a commentator in the aftermath. Vaporterra Chimecho evolved from Chingling in Episode 3 after a kiss with Chinchou during the Night. Being the Trent of the group, he's a cool musician that tries not to get on anyone's nerves. After Lanturn got voted off, Chimecho had an alliance with Dratini and Hitmonlee, although Hitmonlee's loyalty varied from time to time. After Spoink was eliminated, Hitmonlee made Chimecho TC of Team Sableye for being a worthy alliance mate. Hitmonlee broke away from the alliance after time, forcing Chimecho and Dragonair to fend for themselves post merge, until alligning with Froslass. Chimecho was voted off in episode 22 for leading an alliance, therefore being a threat, finishing in 7th place. Chimecho voted for Dragonite to win. Chimecho later qualified for TPA after forming a group with Lanturn and Taillow. In episode 1 of TPA, Chimecho seemed to be on good terms with everyone, and was glad when Hitmonlee said he'd play a better game this time, hinting that Hitmonlee and Chimecho may have formed an allaince if they weren't on seperate teams. Chimecho finished 4th in the Shake It Up challenge out of the returning guys and was put on Team National Park, although he's not on the same team as Lanturn. In Episode 2, Chimecho agreed to forming an alliance with Bagon, not knowing that he also made an alliance with Yanmega. Chimecho thought that it wouldn't hurt, but if it becomes a problem, he'll gladly cut Bagon loose. After Team National Park won the Suite Life challenge, Bagon challeneged Chimecho to a battle which Bagon won, causing Bagon to evolve into Shelgon. Chimecho was glad for Shelgon, but afterwards, Scizor warned Chimecho about Shelgon, but Chimecho feels that Shelgon learned his lesson from getting voted off 1st last season, but he is hugely mistaken. In Episode 3, Shelgon mentions Chimecho when he talks about the fact that he made 3 different alliances with Chimecho, Lumineon, and Yanmega, so he feels like he has this game under control. However, Chimecho didn't do too much this episode aside from lose in the final challenge after a hosrt amount of time. Chimecho received no votes at the gold medal ceremony. Wave3436 Chimecho began as a Chingling in Total Pokemon Island and was put on "Tsunami Blues",she was classified as "shy,but nice".She hid under the radar, but eventually stepped up in the Cooking challenge as leader and went to a training facility to evolve into a Chimecho in episode 7.She made the merge and was in Leafeon's alliance and got ousted in the Final 7. In season 2:Total Pokemon History,she was on Team L.Riel and was irrated at Swellow,the pervert.She managed to make it to Episode 14,but got ousted along with Pachirisu in the same episode. She eventually fell in love with Swellow,after he changed,and soon she began to change.Now she's classified as "Girl with a hidden soul" She didn't compete in Heroes vs Villains,but was in the Galde-Aftermath show with her boyfriend:Swellow in the "Choosing a song" segment. In season 4:Total Pokemon The Musical, she was on Team Christine and was in an alliance with the other girls until Episode 9,where she was voted out by the fans..She returned in Episode 14 and made the merge. She also planned to oust Gallade by alligning everyone against him,which worked..She then was in a temporary alliance with Dragonite,after she found out Chimecho's plan. She was then ousted in episode 18 after everyone turned against her. In the aftermath of that,she gave birth to Tailching,her daughter and married Swellow. In season 5:Total Pokemon Humanized,she made it up to Episode 15,and then she got ousted. She is currently in Total Pokemon Revenge,however she becomes Devil Chimecho and she also had a surprise that she was actually the devils pokemon.But in episode 12, she merged her light and dark selves into Creocho,she was still an evil bitch and was ousted in episode 17 and became the 1st member of the jury. She was in season 9:Cosmos Vs Chaos and was on the Chaos team before she was eliminated in episode 3. She is planned to be in season 10:Total Pokemon Performence, with her husband, daughter and son-in law Trivia *In Misdreavous525's series, Chimecho always appears in odd numbered seasons but never in even numbered seasons. *In Misdreavous525's series, Chimecho's rankings always have a 2 in the 1's digit: 22nd for TPI, 62nd for TPTM. *In Misdreavous525's series, Chimecho is starring as Crash Bandicoot. *In Wave3436's series,Chimecho is labelled as "The girl with a hidden soul"﻿, and she also has an allergic reaction to dairy products